When He Was Good
by Sandalaris
Summary: He’d always prided himself on being a good son, a good student, a good person, a good brother. Pre-Jalex. Rated T just to be safe.


When He Was Good…

Summary: He'd always prided himself on being a good son, a good student, a good person, a good brother. Sequel to "Mother Knows Best." Set after "Art Museum Piece."

Mother Knows Best here, although I'm pretty sure you don't have to read it to understand, it will help: http://www. fanfiction. net/s/4951269/1/Mother_Knows_Best

Justin knew his little sister. She'd been a part of his life for as far back as he could remember. He could have drawn her from memory, right down the freckle where her jaw meets her right ear, if he possessed any artistic ability. So it's not like he just saw her, but he has started to _notice _things about her; like how soft her jaw line is, and how kissable her lips look, but he's a good brother and good brothers i_don't/i _fantasize about kissing their sisters, especially not when she remembers the country and city the Mona Lisa was painted in and has such a proud smile on her face that he doesn't even care that he had to come all the way down to the museum to bail her out.

He'd asked out Julie for Saturday, because he's a good brother and she doesn't look anything like Alex, all blond hair and long legs. They went to a movie, something romantic and silly and he was only half paying attention until the leading man decided that a convincing argument that he truly loved the leading lady was that "she brought out the best in him." He felt like he had received an electric shock, his mother and Professor Crumbs' words repeating over and over and when he kisses Julie good-night there's an image of his sister behind his eyes.

He caught himself staring at her during dinner, entrapped by the way she talked her way out of trouble with pouting lips and batting her eye lashes. He's never understood how their father fell for it, until now. The idea that he finds her cute and the thought of touching her sends disgust running through his veins, but his heart starts to pound and he finds he doesn't _hate_ the idea.

He dreams of her at night, and he's not entirely sure when it started, but he's taken psychology and he knows knows knows that all dreams have meaning and wet dreams starring his sister is not good.

He decides that he's sick and twisted because he can't stop all the _badwrongtainted_ thoughts rushing through his head. He's pretty sure his mother's to blame, but part of him, the part that turned Professor Crumbs into a guinea pig, thinks that maybe these notions and feelings have been there all along, and she only uncovered them.

She started to catch him staring at her, and Justin can't identify the thoughts behind her eyes as she stares defiantly back.

They have to write a speech on a wizard that made a difference; four to ten minuets, don't go over, Jerry looks pointedly at Justin as he says this. He picks Sebastian Harris, the first wizard to research dragons in their natural habitat, he's not sure why, but he can't seem to _not_ pick him. After three weeks of research, he still only has eight and a half minuets.

He doesn't want to think too much on it, afraid of what he'll find, because she never pays attention in class and he doesn't think today will be any different, but while he's reading his paper he can't help buy glance at Alex as he reads, "In 1806, Sebastian married Julianna, his eldest sister. The couple would later have four children, the eldest…" He's surprised to find she's half paying attention. He's not surprised to find she did hers on herself, claiming that none of them know if she's going to make a difference yet, so it should count.

He's been planting the idea in her head, and he only feels a little guilty about what kind of a brother that makes him. He casual mentions one day before school that she'll never be able to keep her wizarding powers is she keeps pursuing mortal boys and when she mentions him going out of state for college, he's had his heart set on Washington State since he was eight, he tells Alex that he couldn't imagine his life without her in it and she smiles. He's slightly shocked to find he's begun lightly flirting with her, but not as shocked as he is to find she's flirting back. There's no way he's winning the good brother award.


End file.
